


Gotham City Aquarium

by RiverRunsCold



Series: Nygmobblepot Fluff [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aquariums, Banter, Based on Chicago Aquarium, Cutesy, Cuties, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, No Spoilers, Nygmobblepot, One Shot, Ossie and Eddy also had a bet, Oswald's penguin resemblance, Penguins, Sleepovers, Tabby and Bab's had a bet, The whole school had bet on them though, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunsCold/pseuds/RiverRunsCold
Summary: The staff of Gotham High decide to send their seniors on a special trip before graduation. Though none of them really expected this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting me for the past few days and it's all because of Oswald fucking Cobblepot's strong resemblance to a certain flightless bird.

Oswald Cobblepot woke up as he always did, at around three in the morning with sweat sticking his ebony hair to his pale forehead. He had had another nightmare, of the kids in his elementary school beating him half to death on the playground, something that seemed a little too close to reality. The panting teen rubs a long shaky hand across his forehead, messing up his hair further, before he braces himself on the side of his large bed. He swivels his body until he is facing the doorway, hopping onto the ground, forgetting two very important things, his mangled leg and the green wearing riddle-lover sleeping all curled up on the floor beside his bed. Oswald lets out a very loud yelp as he collapses, right on top of Edward fucking Nygma, who seems to be sleeping like a baby. The birdlike boy is very surprised when Ed doesn't stir an inch. Edward just blows a loud breath from his thin lips, wrapping his lanky arms lazily around Oswald's small torso. The black haired boy just can't stop the small smile that lifts the corners of his always scowling mouth. 

"Oswald." Ed murmurs as he leans in closer to the other boy, gently sniffing his unwashed hair. "Good morning." The large smile that the sleep riddled Edward fixes him with is the most adorable goddamned thing Oswald believes he's ever seen. But he know's they will have to leave in a few hours so he wrenches himself away from his yawning boyfriend, bracing himself on the edge of his bed as he carefully stands back up. He still winces when his bad leg aches from the motion (he knew he shouldn't have pissed off Fish), but he hobbles forward anyway. "Mmmm...I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you walk away." Oswald visually reddens as he hears the lazy compliment. He laughs a strangled disbelieving laugh as he stares back at a sprawled out Edward, his extra long legs and arms shivering as he stretches. The inky haired teen shakes his head before pushing his large bedroom door open with as much strength as he could muster at three o' clock in the morning. He limps carefully to the bathroom down the hall, staying close to the mustard yellow walls in case he lost his balance again. As Oswald enters the small bathroom he immediately pulls several fluffy towels from the rack and sets them next to the large tub his mother had bought him what seemed like a life time ago. He smiles gently to himself as he turns the water on, waiting for the black porcelain tub to fill with water.

"Aquarium." He laughs to himself, remembering how his mother really never had the money to take him there as a small child. "How fun."

Around four in the morning Edward finally finishes the longest bath Oswald believes he's ever seen someone take. So it took about a few more hours for both young men to get dressed and situated. Oswald of course wore his infamous three piece suit with his classic bow-tie. Ed decided to just simply slick back his still damp hair and throw on a simple dark green sweater. After dressing and getting his horn-rimmed glasses situated, Edward helps Oswald with fixing his small bow-tie, for a while everything feels so domestic until Edward fucking Nygma opens his pretty little mouth.

"I am a house with no doors. There are people inside me but they give no reply. What am I?" Oswald falters a bit, not entirely surprised but still taken off guard. The shorter, pale eyed man opens and closes his mouth as he looks back up at an aggravatingly smug Ed.

"A-are you asking me a riddle, Ed?" The four eyed teen nods at a thoroughly dumbfounded Oswald with a raise of his amazing eyebrows. Oswald can't help the odd sounding giggle that bubbles up his throat as he stares lovingly at his boyfriend. 

"So...do you give up?" Edward questions smugly, smiling down at Oswald. The pale boy nods happily, loving seeing Ed in his element. "Aq-"

"Aquarium." Oswald interrupts, smiling at the confused look on the future scientists face. Ed then turns his partially open mouth back into his usual full tooth grin.

"Correct, Mister Cobblepot." Oswald rolls his eyes at the formality, getting on his tip toes, minding his busted leg, quickly pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Edward's smiling lips.

"Oswald, Ed." He gets back onto the balls of his feet, loving the look of contentedness Edward was currently wearing. Before Oswald was able to speak again Ed lifted him up from the ground slightly and pressed his lips flush against Oswald's. They only pulled apart because of the sound of Edward's alarm going off. The pair sighed as they separated, Edward setting Oswald back onto the ground gently, making sure to be mindful of his bad leg. 

"Time to go!" The riddle loving young man yells to his birdlike partner. Oswald rolls his eyes and grunts, wanting to just throw Ed right onto his bed and say 'fuck the aquarium', but he knew Edward was excited, and truth be told, Oswald was too.

"So it seems."

Edward drove Oswald and himself to the castle-like school known as Gotham High. It's around six thirty in the morning and the sweater Ed has on is starting to chafe though he's not sure if it's from the fabric itself or from the constant sweating he'd been doing. He was not very excited for this trip, he was mostly nervous because Butch and Fish Mooney would be on the same bus as him and Oswald. Butch and Oswald had once upon a time been pretty good friends, Victor Zsasz having basically orchestrated the whole thing. But when people got wind of Fish being back from whatever school she had transferred to Butch and a large handful of kids immediately befriended her again. So as of late Butch seemed to have no problem with trashing Oswald any chance he got. Edward had never liked Butch or Fish anyway. He deliberately forgot to tell Oswald they'd be there, because he knew the reaction that would cause. He didn't want Oswald upset or angry, so he'd have to avoid bumping into the two most popular kids in the high school, simple right? Especially when one of those kids has a major vendetta against Oswald.

"Ed?" Oswald's sleepy voice cuts through Edward's thoughts like a razor blade, Ed looks over at Oswald with conviction, forcing a smile.

"Yes, Oswald?" He questions, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I just realized...this would be our first date." The stray comment catches Ed off guard but he smiles and nods, the thought helping to release some of his tenseness.

"I believe so." The dark haired riddle-lover smiles as he parks his car, nudging Oswald until he was fully awake. "We're here, Oswald." The raven haired boy stirs until his turquoise eyes flutter open. He scrunches up his freckled nose, an odd strangling yawn climbing out of his mouth.

"Already?" Oswald questions tiredly, his dark lashes fluttering gently as he sits up, pulling his seat forward.

"Yes." Ed states happily, seeing the small smile that appears on his boyfriends pale face. He drums his fingers nervously on his camouflage green wheel before whistling slightly and opening his door. If Oswald wasn't fully awake earlier, he certainly was now, with the cold morning air of Gotham City whipping his eyes open. "I'll get our things." Oswald nods at Ed in understanding before the man disappears behind his car, pulling their bags out of his trunk. Oswald's umbrella themed bag brings a stray smile to Ed's face as he opens his umbrella boy's door.

"Thank you, Ed." Oswald says happily, letting Edward help him out of his seat and onto the gravel covered ground. He made sure to keep his boyfriends prominent injury in mind while doing so.

"Ossie!" The familiar purr causes Oswald's head to snap up, quickly releasing Ed's cold but comforting hand. Barbara Kean, fur coat and all, strides confidently towards the pair, Tabitha Galavan at her heels. Edward falters upon seeing the two, remembering how Tabitha used to spread those horrible rumors about Oswald and his mother. Edward wonders how they had become friends. "Wonderful to see you!" Barbara gets right into Oswald's face, giving him her usual double kiss, one on each cheek. "You know Tabby." The Cheshire like blonde states, gesturing to her dangerous looking companion who was clad in a leather jacket and a black sequined dress. Oswald nods, open-mouthed before turning his attention back to Barbara.

"Lovely talking to you again." He says with a touch of anger in his voice, which Ed supposes was directed mostly towards Tabitha. The short boy slams his door closed, Ed going to do the same with his own door. "Now if you'll excuse me." He looks over to Ed who nods with a tight smile. He starts stumbling forward all too pridefully, Ed joining him as they continue towards the school's entrance. Barbara's smile grows as she watches the two fumble through the ever growing crowd of students.

"I bet you..hmm, an extra ten that they'll be together by the end of the day." The cheery blonde bets her beautiful girlfriend who simply laughs under her breath.

"You're on." 

 

"ED!" Oswald shouts through the crowd, having lost track of his boyfriend. It's then that he runs into someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Aww!" Fish purrs to the large boy standing protectively beside her. Upon realizing what was happening the majority of the crowd surrounding them step aside, until they are forming a circle around the three of them. "I think Penguin's lost his pet." Oswald flounders, opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish would. "What? Fish got your tongue?" The short haired woman bites, glaring at the pathetic looking boy standing in front of her.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice cuts through the crowd, bringing a smile to Oswald's lips. "Hello." The bald headed boy chirps dangerously at Fish, standing protectively in front of Oswald. "Nice to see you again, Fish." He smirks, looking very much like a shark. "I'd advise you to swim away, though." He gestures toward Oswald, who nods along in agreement. "Cause Mr. Cobblepot's not to happy with you..so, by extension, I am not happy with you." He glares, rocking forward on his heels, dark eyes wide. Fish visually stiffens, Butch looking utterly terrified.

"This isn't over." Fish glares at the short boy behind Victor, before focusing her gaze back on Zsasz. "He can't protect you forever."

"Goodbye, Fish!" The raven haired boy calls as the two disappear into the crowd again. Victor sets a gloved hand on Oswald's lean shoulder, getting him to look up at him.

"Steer clear of her." He warns, a smile worming it's way onto Oswald's face.

"Thank you, Zsasz...I'll try." The shorter boy says happily, shaking a bit from the cold. Victor gently slaps the side of Oswald's face with a foreboding smile before taking his leave, the crowd quickly dispersing as he gets closer to them. As the crowd starts to thin out Edward worms his way through a couple groups of people, finally coming face to face with Oswald. The green clad boy smiles, panting as Oswald glares up at him. "And where have you been?!" He asks angrily, Ed's smile immediately dropping at his tone.

"I was lost in the crowd." Ed explains, pulling a glass bottle of Coca Cola from behind his back. "But I managed to get you this." Oswald's initial anger falls away, replaced by a happy smile as he takes the offered bottle from Ed's hands.

"How-"

"Lee Thompkins." Edward answers briskly, gesturing to the drink he had given Oswald. "Jim had gotten her a soda but she didn't want it so she handed it to me." Ed's smile drops a bit as he continues. "It was the oddest thing...she told me to save it for you." He tilts his head to the side, pondering. "How interesting." Oswald just chooses to ignore his boyfriend's ramblings, playfully hitting him on the shoulder with the neck of the soda bottle.

"No matter." Oswald cheers quietly, stumbling forward as the group heads into the school. "Let's just enjoy this day, shall we?" He questions, Ed immediately perking up as he smiles tightly.

"Of course."

About several long hours of waiting later, the two buses that were supposed to drive them around the city finally showed up. By then Oswald had already finished half of his soda, giving the rest to Ed. Upon seeing this Barbara raises her eyebrows teasingly at her girlfriend, who quickly rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything." She mutters to the fancily dressed blonde, who just smiles back at her, unbelieving.

"Oh contraire, my dear." Barbara giggles, playfully hugging her coat to her dress covered body. "It means everything." Tabitha just rolls her eyes, silently enjoying her partners seemingly crazy nature. Though she wasn't about to lose twenty bucks over two possibly gay nerds.

 

"Hey, Ed?" Oswald questions his taller counterpart quietly. Edward just smiles, red Coke bottle in hand.

"Yes, Ossie?" He responds, Oswald lighting up at the nickname.

"Look." He subtly points over his shoulder at Barbara and Tabitha who were seemingly flirting as they waited in line to get onto the bus. "I bet you they'll be together by the end of the day." Edward smiles, knowing better than Oswald that they were most likely already together.

"I'll bet you they are already an item." He whispers back, a flash of competitiveness showing up in Oswald's big blue eyes.

"You're on." He mutters confidently, setting his hand out in front of him. Ed grabs it, ignoring how warm it is against his own hand. They shake on it and nod, smiling mischievously at one another. 

 

As soon as everyone was settled in, most people opened up the luggage that they brought along, getting ready to sleep on the way there. Oswald and Edward, who were lucky enough to get seats next to one another, put their bags in the cupboards above their heads. Edward having to help Oswald put his bag in, earning a small glare from the young man. The two were told to get back into their seats as the driver started the bus, so they quickly squeezed in, neither having any intentions of sleeping. Even if it meant suffering through the terrible movies some of their classmates had brought for all of them to watch on the way. Oswald smiles as he catches Barbara snake her arm around Tabitha's back as they watched Dirty Dancing together. Oswald nudges his boyfriend who had previously been admiring the scenery outside his window, gesturing to the two girls, who now were leaning their heads against each other. Ed just smirks knowingly at his boyfriend before grabbing the zipper of his too big, pale green, water proof coat. He hands it to Oswald, seeing how cold he looks.

"Lack of sun..makes you more susceptible to the cold..and frostbite." He explains, holding Oswald's shaking hand as he uses the other to hold out his coat. Oswald just nods at his boyfriend with a roll of his eyes, grabbing the long coat from him. 

"Thank you, Edward." He says, trying not to sound as happy as he was. He wraps the coat tightly around his shoulders, loving the smell emanating from it. The smell that is so distinctly Ed. The coat smelled of the forest, and a dash of the mint deodorant Ed borrowed from Oswald. It was so intoxicating the raven haired boy forgot where he was for a minute. His eyes fluttered open suddenly, Oswald never really remembering closing them.

"Oswald." Ed mutters into his boyfriends ear, who slightly shivered at the feeling of the taller boy's warm breath against the shell of his ear.

"Yes?" The boy mutters, swallowing slightly before Ed points to the girls who had fallen asleep against each other.

"We never set a price..but I'll settle for five." The sweater wearing boy whispers smugly, holding out his hand with a smile that showcases all the rows of his teeth. Oswald grumbles, sitting up slightly in his seat as he reaches down to grab his leather bound wallet from it's place in his dress pants pocket. He grabs it out and brings it close to his face, his head a little hazy as he grabs out five one dollar bills, practically throwing them in his boyfriends annoyingly smug face. "Thank you." He mutters, gathering the crisp bills in his long hands. Oswald just sighs in response, putting his wallet back into his pocket, pulling Ed's jacket closer to his small frame as it starts to slip from his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah." The shorter boy yawns, stretching his long legs (not near as long as Ed's mind you) as he sets his head lazily against Edward's broad shoulder. "I was wrong and you were right...I understand." Edward just smiles, knowing that Oswald was close to falling asleep if he was giving in this easily.

"Have a nice nap, my little penguin." Ed mutters into Oswald's messy hair before turning away when he catches Butch smiling teasingly at him a few seats ahead. The future scientist scowls back after the initial shock of being caught, by Butch Gilzean no less. It was moments like these he was glad that Oswald didn't know what was going on. As the black haired boy stirs next to Ed, the brown eyed riddle expert saw a quick look of panic wash over Butch's face before he turns away completely, hurriedly whispering to the dark skinned brunette sitting beside him. "How interesting." Edward mutters, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

About an hour later, halfway through the second movie, named Homeward Bound ( a movie which Lee Thompkin's had brought for the seniors to watch on the way) Oswald had finally woken up, not surprised when he saw Ed was wide awake. "Good morning." Edward coos happily into his boyfriend's ear.

"Hello." Was all Oswald was able to choke out before another strangled yawn fought it's way up his throat. Ed just laughs at how cute his boyfriend looks, his hair all ruffled up. 

"We're almost there." The taller man mutters against Oswald's head before pressing a chaste kiss to his crown. "We'll get to see your people!" The smug science lover jokes, smiling as Oswald glares up at him lazily. Oswald stretches again, his limbs shivering as he does so. He snaps his neck to each side, effectively cracking it. Ed winces at the sound, his smile dropping.

"That's very unhealthy." The skinny man states, his tired looking boyfriend giving him a small glare. "You could get arthritis...or multiple dis-"

"Do you plan on lecturing me the rest of the way, Ed?" Oswald snaps, sitting up in his seat, wrapping Edward's coat tightly around his own shaking body as it starts to fall from his small shoulders. 

"No...but-"

"Ed!" The short boy mumbles over his boyfriend's small voice. "Can you not go five minutes without using facts to make me feel bad?" He questions almost softly, his gaze focused on something out the window, his blue eyes fixed on something Ed couldn't see.

"Sorry." Edward mumbles, his eyes going to the fidgeting hands in his lap. "I was just trying-"

"I know, Ed..I know." The black haired boy sighs in response, putting his pale hand over Ed's. "I just don't want you to turn into my mother." They both crack up at that, laughing as they thought of Oswald's mom back home. They both quieted down though when they noticed how almost everyone was asleep now, except the smiling blonde and her girlfriend who were watching the scene with mixed emotions. Barbara's face one of playful teasing, Tabitha's stern and annoyed.

"Told ya, Tabby." Barbara purrs happily, putting her hand out to collect the money she was offered. "Pay up." The leather clad woman frowns, rolling her eyes slightly at her crazy girlfriend.

"It's not over yet." She replies, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

It took longer than one would think to get to the Gotham City Aquarium, but as soon as they arrived people were pushing their neighbors awake, yelling and muttering in slight excitement. Oswald and Edward were already awake, slowly getting to their feet, Ed subtly holding a hand out to Oswald, in case his boyfriend needed any help standing. The penguin-like young man was able to get up on his own, albeit very ungracefully. The two stumbled out of their seats, Ed having given Oswald the seat closest to the aisle, because of his injury, under the guise of wanting to 'look at the scenery'. They were the first people off the bus, most people still asleep.

"We're here, Ed." Oswald mumbles wistfully to his boyfriend, looking at the large building up ahead.

"Finally...I really can't wait to show you around." He whispers back, leaning down slightly so he was close to his boyfriends height. And then he smiles, that distinct Ed smile, where he puts all his teeth on display, his beautiful high cheekbones more highlighted. Oswald truly thought he looked the best with a smile pulling at his lavish lips. "And I know exactly where to start." His smile remained as he talked quietly, Oswald staring at the beautiful man in front of him in awe.

"Shall we?" Oswald questions quietly when he's pulled out of his slight stupor. Edward's smile stayed as he put his arm around Oswald's small back in what he hopes seems more like a friendly gesture to the students who were starting to file off of the party bus.

"We shall."

"No-"

"Oswald-"

"I said no, Ed!" The short raven haired boy shouts under his breath, his glare almost stifling, almost.

"But we have to!" He actually yells, forgetting they were in a public place. The couple were standing in front of the aquarium gift shop, where most of the bubbly students had immediately flocked to.

"Ed...I don't want one." He mutters stubbornly, his eyes still cold as ice. Ed almost laughed at how seriously offended his small boyfriend was. The taller man just points at the small barrel of penguin pulshies on display in the stores window, feeling like a small child again.

"But I want you to have one." He says, pouting over dramatically as he gives Oswald the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. The shorter boy's glare did soften ever so slightly but he still remained reluctant. "Oswald...I just wanted you to know that, I am, in fact, going to get you one of those penguins...wether you agree with me or not." He grins mischievously at him, loving the look of utter defeat on Oswald's face as he rolls his watery bright blue eyes.

"Fine, Ed." Edward just smiles at his boyfriends defeat, Oswald sighing at him. "You enjoy this, me always giving into you." He states with another roll of his eyes, Ed smiling at his boyfriends exasperated tone.

"Very much."

A couple hours of whining and complaints later the two ended up in front of a large tank filled with millions of small and large fish swimming about. Edward looked like a kid on Christmas morning, not surprising Oswald in the slightest as he points out specific fishes, naming them and listing off some fun facts. Oswald just stands there, feeling a bit dizzy staring into the very trippy looking scene playing out. The distinct smell of unclean water and, well, fish also put him off a bit. So he has to will himself to look away from the large circular tank, staring over at his overly excited boyfriend instead. His head cleared a bit as he actually starts to listen to his ramblings.

"That small blue one there, that one is called the blue dolphin cichlid, more formally known as-"

"Ossie!" The familiar purr pulls both young men out of their trances. They turn around to unsurprisingly come face to face with Barbara and, surprise, surprise, Tabitha. "Nygma." She nods to the taller of the pair, Tabitha glaring at the both of them for some unknown reason. "Settle a bet!...You two are an item, right?" Ed's earlier smile drops, replaced by a look of confusion. Oswald's mouth flounders open, his eyebrows furrowed, a little taken aback at the blondes audacity. Tabitha just groans from her place beside Barbara, a slight smirk lifting the corners of her small red lips.

"I told you that they weren't together." She bites, almost sounding like she was insulting the pair somehow. "Looks like you owe me an extra twenty-"

"Correct." Edward steps forward, fiddling with his glasses until they are perfectly resting against the area above his nose. Oswald yet again finds himself standing there dumbstruck. "Oswald...and I...are in a romantic relationship." He extended every word slightly, his teeth barred slightly as he spoke. Barbara smiles happily, just noticing the plush penguin Ed held protectively to his chest.

"You two really are adorable." Her expression changes from a look of pride to one of annoyance as she looks back at Tabitha. "Pay up." She holds her small hand out, the leather fabric of her fingerless glove making a slight creaking sound. Tabitha just rolls her eyes, rummaging around in her leather purse, gently setting a pile of bills in Barbara's outstretched hand. Barbara smiles as she turns back toward the two, tilting her head to the side.

"You two actually had a bet?" Oswald speaks up for the first time. Barbara giggles slightly, that Cheshire like smile coming back to her cherry lips.

"Yes." She replies, shrugging slightly. "But I also had a bet going with a lot of different people." She juts her hip out, setting her hand on it as Oswald and Edward both falter.

"Who?" Oswald all but spits, Ed being the silent dumbfounded one this time around.

"Ooh, just Butch and Fish and Jim and Barnes and Maroni-"

"We get it." The taller of the two interrupts, an almost soft expression on his face. "Did Lee Thompkin's by any chance-"

"Oh, Lee?!" Barbara questions, another large smile coming to her lips. "She is the biggest Nygmobblepot fan!"

"Nygmobblepot?" They both ask simultaneously, staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Yeah...it's your guyses ship name....ya know, like, Brangelina." The blonde explains, looking a bit dumbfounded herself. "You guys seriously didn't know?" The pair just shake their heads fast, searching both Tabitha's and Barbara's face for answers. Barbara just laughs, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter." Tabitha interrupts as Barbara opens her mouth to say something else. "So what? Everyone saw it coming, now that you two know, it just...isn't as interesting." The brunette just shrugs her shoulders, rolling her eyes in boredom. Oswald looks absolutely infuriated so Edward steps back, and smiles as he watches his short tempered boyfriend go to work.

"Settle a bet?!" Oswald spits, his blue eyes large and dangerous. "You two aren't an item, right?!"

The two look at each other, sending each other a silent message before looking back at the couple in front of them.

"We are, actually." The blonde answers, a genuine smile on her face. A smile that sort of frightens Oswald. All of a sudden Ed claps his hands together, startling Oswald, as his usual smile finds it's way back onto his face.

"I was right!" He gloats happily, laughing wistfully under his breath. "What am I saying? Of course I was right." Oswald just puts his gloved hand up, affectively silencing Edward.

"Not now, Ed!" The raven haired boy snaps, glaring up at the two smug women in front of him.

Edward just beams again, thinking of the whole reason he was excited for this trip.

"I know something that'll cheer you up!" He cheers, ringing his hands together excitedly. "Lets go." He walks away from the pair, Oswald following with a slight grumble.

"A penguin...petting zoo?" Oswald questions, raising his eyebrows at his smug looking boyfriend.

"A penguin petting zoo." He states happily, throwing his arms out enthusiastically. "Isn't it fantastic?!" Oswald shrugs, listening to the soft squawks of the flightless birds. "Just be careful, they bite." The taller boy laughs gently as Oswald sighs, lifting the lock to the pen and stepping in. It was in a moment like this Oswald was glad he had Edward with him, because if it weren't for his boyfriend's coat he would have definitely caught hypothermia. He gently shuffles forward, the ice under his dress shoes causing him to slide a bit. He hears the closing and locking of the gate behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Ed smiling smugly as he leans over it.

"Having fun?" Oswald's taller counterpart questions, raising his eyebrows almost teasingly. Oswald laughs sarcastically, the sound dying in his throat as he feels something nibble at his dress pants. He didn't even need to look down to know it was one of the slippery birds that seemed to surround him. He did look down though, a more gentle laugh crawling it's way up his throat at the sight. It's big brown eyes looked up at Oswald with curiosity as it's large beak tugs gently at his black pants.

"I think he likes you!" Ed calls, a fond smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Yes." Oswald says as he laughs gently, bending down slightly so he could pat the birds head. "I think he does." Edward suddenly feels like he's missing out, so he opens the gate again and slightly stumbles his way onto the solid ice. Oswald hears this and lifts his head only to see Ed, the light of his life, stumble clumsily and fall backwards, onto the ice. Oswald can't help but laugh at the sight of the long limbed boy struggle to get to his feet. The raven haired boy sighs and mutters to his bird friend.

"Contrary to the unintelligence he just displayed...Ed is a very smart guy." He laughs again as he stands, gliding his way surprisingly gracefully, right to where his boyfriend sat, hand rubbing the back of his head. Oswald laughs as kneels next to his boyfriend, quickly realizing what's missing, picking up his boyfriend's horn-rimmed glasses and setting them back into place. As he does this, he suddenly realizes how close he is to Ed, who was blowing exasperated fog into the air with his breath. The shorter boy leans in, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's before quickly pulling away as he feels a familiar nibbling at his suit jacket. Oswald laughs gently into Ed's panting mouth, pulling away until he could stand on his own two feet. He leans over and grabs a slightly dizzy Edward's hand, pulling him to his feet. Then before Oswald even knows what's happening Edward grabs the shorter boy, leaning down to capture his lips with his own. As they do this Oswald swore he could hear the penguins chirping and squeaking grow louder. After a few minutes of kissing the couple pull apart, smiling down at one another as they pant.

"Hell of a day, huh?" Edward questions with an exasperated laugh, making Oswald's watery eyes light up as he smiles and laughs along. As the two interlock their fingers and turn to leave, Oswald looks back over his shoulder at the small penguin watching them shuffle across the ice and smiles, a genuine happy smile. Oswald knows this is one of the memories that he'll charish, for however long he can. Then he looks back over at Ed, who had his now ice covered plush penguin sticking out of his white backpack which was decorated with green question-marks, he thinks happily to himself,

'How did I get so lucky?'


End file.
